


Leashes and Collars

by ExprojectEX



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, F/M, Mind Control, Petplay, shortstack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExprojectEX/pseuds/ExprojectEX
Summary: Raina is sended by his superior Grey to infiltrate a factory. Soon enough, she finds out what it really hides.The idea was voted by my followers (good taste btw), so please enjoy this short tale.
Kudos: 3





	Leashes and Collars

Its late night at the highway, nothing but the road and the moonlight. With the occasional sign or luckily a wild animal, Raina continues to drive towards the city. Thankfully, the moon is the only company she needs, aside her favorite radio station. Yawning at the monotonous journey, she wonders if the place was near. Its no wonder that this city is far, whatever they are hiding must be valuable.

"Grey should have sent Luna to this mission, im sure she is the type to enjoy long road trips." she sighs as the road eternally continues, or so it seems. As if the world finally heard her pleas, a glimpse of buildings starts to appear at the horizon. With the city nearby, she decides to turn the lights off and go offroad. The tall grass hid well the car, and she knew she needed it nearby in case things went wrong.

Getting out of the car, yawn and stretches to regain her senses. "Finally, some fresh air. Now to get dressed for the job and get this done with." Glancing sideways to make sure no one saw her, she undresses. Her short and petite yet well toned body sure didnt suited her bashful and impatient attitude. As she gets in a black tightsuit and puts on her mask which hides her puffy orange hair while she sets out into the city.

As she enters, she is greeted with tons of neon lights and signs, each decorating the scenery. But the thing was, there isnt anyone here, no human in sight at all. Paying no mind to this, Raina just went straight to her objective, investigate a factory here. Her mission was to investigate a factory that is supposed to hold experiments with girls regarding illegal hypnotic devices. Grey's friend got this info and he sended Raina to investigate, since she is the other one aside him that is an expert infiltrator.

"I dont see anything wrong, aside bad cleaning and old equipment." Raina states as she inspects the old factory. The factory had some broken windows, some tables and the usual industrial equipment. It was humid and had bad odor, but aside the pestilence, nothing out of the ordinary. "He wouldnt have sended me here to check on some old garbage. At the very least i hope there is some action." 

Walking around to make sure she didnt missed a detail, she encounters an unusual object, a leash? "Why would there be a leash in here, i dont see a dog here." Raina shrugs as she continues to search the factory. And then she finds something, a fully functional panel. Not thinking it twice, she presses it and a door opens at the side. "A hologram, thats smart." She then enters the opened way.

The door closes as she enters a hall lit only by neon lights. They were of the same color as most of the lights outside: yellow, green, and orange. Knowing better of hidden chambers, she toggles the invisibility mode of her tightsuit and starts walking slowly to try and reach the other side. It was a rather long hall with a downwards inclination that seemed to never end.

As she finally reaches the end of the hall, she sees the a door with light coming from the other side. What she sees as she opens the door isnt what she expected when she took this mission. A whole underground city under this desolate city. There were shops, houses, everything any city would have. But what surprized her more, was who were living in it. There were normal persons, and then... pets!?

"What the hell is this, pets? No, not normal pets..." she stares more as sbe couldnt comprehend what they were. Human sized pets, thats what it seemed to be. They were all female, thats for sure, cuz they got enormous breasts. To compliment them, they got also big thighs and butts. All of them wore a leash, a collar, and fake animal ears to add more to the pet part. All of them also were naked, with the exception of a few that wore a black tightsuit, even darker than Raina's tightsuit. Not wasting anymore time, Raina starts contacting Grey to report all of this, until she feels a blunt hit on her head and all the world fades.

Waking up, Raina tries to move her arms, but its no use. She panics as she cant move them freely, nor her legs. She then see the reason, her arms and legs are completely immobilized with binds to a table. She is completely naked, all her curves showing and her firm breasts out in display. As she struggles in vain, what she pressumes is a scientist enters the room. He wasnt like the usual mad doctor that she expected to see, he was decently handsome and had a smile that in other circumstances would be joyful and gentle.

"Welcome agent, it seems someone wanted eyes on our business. I'll be quick, who sended you here and why?" He impatiently asks the naked shortstack. "Lets get this over with, i will not tell you anything, you will use the truth serum to make me talk, or punch me until I bleed. Blah, blah, blah, i will not talk." She yawns avoiding eye contact with him. "On other circustances, we would just dispose of you, but damn, look at you hottie, you have the perfect body! Perfect height, decent boobs, good thighs, you are perfect for our city. And all is natural!" He smirks as he pinches Raina's nipple. If she wasnt tied, she would already have cut his hand away. The scientist notices and just squeezes them harder. She was boiling with anger, and resumes struggling with her binds. "Well dear, lets start the process shall we, im sure you will love your new appearance after this. And dont worry, you will not have any body modification, i already like your natural body. Be grateful, not many like natural pets in here." He smirks as he pushes some buttons and types into a nearby keyboard.

Soon enough, multiple screens start approaching Raina, each of them flashing a different set of lights consecutively. Watching one already make her feel a headache, the rest were just unbearable. She immidiately closes her eyes, but to her luck the scientist just put her on some goggles that force her to open her eyes. She starts begging him to stop, as she starts feeling a painful headache. "Oh, dont worry dear, the screens are just implanting triggers on your brain, to be more obedient and more eager for your masters. I know it hurts, but you will feel even better when i return. Just... try to enjoy the experience." he starts another machine as he is about to leave. "You are lucky its me and not another... more rough scientist."

In tears, Raina just continues crying for help. As if things couldnt get worse, she feels a warm sensation penetrating her. "Oohhh..." she moans as a dildo stretches her vagina. Soon enough, another joins to stretch her asshole, then both start to vibrate. Afterwards, some robotic hands start to grab and fondle her breasts. The mix of sensations, were slowly but surely breaking her mind. "Make it stop please!" she screams helpless as the machinery continues to being exposed to the hypnotic screens.

  
Several hours pass, and all the screaming is gone, instead, there are only moans. "Please fuck me, im sorry for all the screams from before. Im a good girl now." Raina smiles as the dildos are still vibrating, but is isnt enough for her. He mind was broken, nothing of the bashful and easy to anger Raina remained, just a eager and way more joyful shortstack pet. "See, i know you would make a nice pet shortstack. Now lets get your leash ready." the scientist calmly releases her as he gets a pink collar and leash for his beautiful pet. As she gets on fours and he put on the accesories, she feels another layer of commands drilling into her mind. The collar and leash are another way of controlling the pets, mentally and physically. Then she instantly jumps into him and starts cuddling him while smiling.Her soft and short naked body seductively reaching for her master's pants, now with a bulge. And she knew what she wanted to do.

With no second thoughs, the now smiling scientist was mating pressing her new pet. And she was eagerly enjoying the shaft of her new master. It made her feel complete and full, as if it was meant to be. This just proved that the hypnotic triggers worked just fine. "Im... on right on the edge my pet. Im... cumming!!" He states as she just wraps around him to feel his seed filling her. As he finishes, she is still eager for another round, but he decides to do that later, now he wants to show his new pet to the others.

Strolling through the underground complex, Raina is the center of attention. All eyes of both, pets and their masters alike see the couple just enjoying themselves. Heck, even some of the other pets want to "play" with Raina. "You sure know how to make good friends." He smiles as he lets go if the leash. "Go and play with them." Raina not wasting time goes on and starts cuddling with the other eager pets. Rubbing their breasts with her as another starts licking her pussy, she was in heaven.


End file.
